


Miracles in December

by hanville



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Just Hyunchan being cute for Christmas, Let's say fairy Felix had a say in what happens, M/M, magic is involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanville/pseuds/hanville
Summary: Chan messes things up, but Christmas miracles happen and he gets another chance to fix it. And he does. He makes Hyunjin feel loved just like he should've, without any bumps on the road.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know & Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin, Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Miracles in December

**Author's Note:**

> hey hi hello once again!! it's me with another skz fic!! this time, it's different than what i usually write. welcome to the family, hyunchan!!

Watching movies was nowhere near the top of Hyunjin’s favourite activities list but the 2nd of December was the first day in a long time, when Chan too had vacation. Therefore, even lying in bed since the very morning, staring at the TV hanging on the wall ceased to be a problem for Hyunjin, because in the end he could cuddle into the side of his boyfriend and it made everything... perfect.

When ‘Christmas Vacation’ was playing in the background, Hyunjin didn’t pay much attention to the film. Instead, he raised his head so that he could focus on Chan. His nose brushed the older boy's face, but he didn't even bat an eye. The younger man's face lit up with a dreamy smile as he scanned the beautiful face of his boyfriend. 

He must’ve been staring at him for a good moment, since Chan finally noticed and asked, “What are you thinking about so hard?”

Hyunjin leaned back into the boy, putting his head on his shoulder.

“About you,” he said. After a moment, he added, “About how glad I am to spend these holidays together, with you. I’m a bit sad that you won’t be visiting your family, but believe me, my parents will gladly take you under their wings and treat you like their son.

Chan chuckled.

“Don't worry about it, Jin-ah. We’ll definitely have a great time together at Christmas.” He kissed the younger on the temple, knowing well how Hyunjin likes it, and after a moment of silence continued, “Your parents have let me know from the very beginning that they treat me like son-in-law, huh? It probably means that I must finally take matters into my own hands.”

Hyunjin burst out laughing and leaned on his elbow to look at Chan. His eyes shone like the brightest stars in the sky and gave the impression that their depth was infinite. Maybe it was only Hyunjin who could see it and drown in them, deeper and deeper every day.

“Come on.” Chan raised one eyebrow in a playful gesture. “Don't you want to become my husband one day? Raise kids or a dog with me?”

Hyunjin pretended to think and wonder and then said, “Let's stick to the dog, baby.”

Chan pulled him in a hug and let him wrap his arms around his own. He looked at him with eyes full of affection and said slowly, “You are all my happiness, Hyunjin. I will be delighted, if you ever decide to marry me, you know?”

Hyunjin smiled broadly just to put a long kiss on his boyfriend's lips. It was hard to kiss when both of them were smiling like crazy, so the younger just pulled back.

“I love you very much, Chan,” he said beaming and he didn't have to wait for an answer, because the older hugged him close to his chest.

“I love you, Hyunjin. More than you can imagine,” he whispered, causing Hyunjin to look away and bite his lower lip. It still made him blush and all shy, even though they had been in a relationship for two years. It was difficult to get used to such a huge dose of love that Chan was giving him. Hyunjin couldn’t have been happier.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃ 

Chan worked so hard for everything he achieved. One would think that he got his job only because his father was the main boss of the company — so did many of his colleagues. That's why Chan showed them how wrong they were every day since he took up the job of the manager.

His work, on the other hand, meant that he didn’t have much free time, so every second spent with him, Hyunjin learned to appreciate even more. Chan often went abroad on delegations, but he remembered to bring his boyfriend souvenirs. He remembered to call him and make sure he ate all the meals. He remembered to ask how his performance had gone and whether the kids from the dance school had caused him too much trouble.

Chan always remembered everything and cared for everyone close to him, so that time Hyunjin wanted to take care of him spontaneously. He showed up in his apartment as soon as the older boy left to work in the morning, to prepare dinner for him. He might not be the best cook, but he knew that Chan would appreciate his willingness and effort. Hyunjin knew how much the Australian missed his family, so the goal was to prepare at least one australian dish, to at least with this gesture bring him home.

It was a hard task and maybe at some point Hyunjin wanted to throw everything on the floor and just cry, but he managed to get together and (with the help of his mother) prepare at least a damper — a type of bread — to set on the table in the dining room.His mother prepared pea and ham soup for him, while Hyunjin was preparing meat for barbecue, so that evening they certainly wouldn’t be sentenced to hunger and before Chan finished his work, Hyunjin and his mother managed to cook everything that was planned.

As soon as Chan crossed the threshold of his apartment exactly half-past six in the evening, Hyunjin heard him speak to himself and chuckled.

“Hyunjin?” He asked still from the hall, just to show up in the kitchen a second later, to see his boyfriend sitting on the island with a smile. “So I thought the smell of food was your doing.”

Hyunjin pulled him to him and kissed him tenderly, letting Chan's hands wander his waist. After pulling away from each other, they both licked their lips, and Chan looked around. “Is this for a special occasion?”

Hyunjin shook his head. “You just... you always work so hard and I want to show you how proud of you I am.”

Chan pouted his bottom lip in a charming gesture and helped Hyunjin get off the countertop and then kiss him hard. The younger led him by the hand to the dining room and watched Chan's eyes take on the size of coins in amazement.

“You did it all yourself?” He asked and Hyunjin winced just to smile mischievously a moment later.

“Theoretically,” he said, “but practically, it was my mom who saved my disaster.”

Chan laughed softly, and Hyunjin didn't even mind Chan making fun of him. He let him enjoy the moment, which didn’t even last long, because the older immediately reflected himself, saying, “But you know, I still very much appreciate the effort you put into it, Hyunjinie. You didn't have to do it at all, but you tried for me and that's the best thing in the world.”

Hyunjin just waved his hand as if it was the least important thing in the world and quickly ordered Chan to sit down at the table, using the moment himself to get rid of the tears that welled up to his eyes. He didn't know why Chan had such an influence on him, but it wasn't bad at all. The boy just had the ability to cause him sudden emotions and feelings. 

Maybe it was all a symptom of love — Hyunjin hasn't figured it out yet.

“I had fun today,” Chan said after stopping his car in the driveway of Hyunjin's house. “The food was delicious, really. It’s just a pity that you’re not staying for the night.”

Hyunjin raised his hand and put it on the elder's cheek, rubbing it with his thumb. “You know I can’t. I’ve got classes in the morning tomorrow and a few documents to review yet. Next time, okay?”

Chan nodded and kissed the younger hand, then got out of the car to open the passenger door.

“You can't take a second without showing what a gentleman you are, right?”

Chan shook his head and pulled Hyunjin close to him, joining his fingers together behind the younger’s back and kissing him hard. They stood leaning against Chan’s white Range Rover for a moment, until the snow started falling again from the sky, causing the younger to break the kiss and look up.

“Drive safely, Channie,” he said, placing his hand on his boyfriend's chest. “Text me when you get home so that I don’t worry, okay?

“You don't have to worry at all, Jin-ah. I’m always careful on the road,” Chan assured him, to which Hyunjin smiled slightly and nodded, then sighed and took a few steps back, still facing Chan. “Don't stumble, you dumbass.”

“I won’t stumble,” Hyunjin said, and turned to face his family home, walking the path straight to the front door. Chan was still leaning against the door of his car, making sure that the boy safely disappears inside.

Before Hyunjin disappeared behind the door, he turned to Chan again and waved at him with a huge smile on his face that made Chan's heart tremble dangerously. His lips twisted in happiness when he looked at him.

Then no trace of Hyunjin remained, even on the path running through the yard, when the snow covered the signs of his footsteps, but Chan was still sitting in the car with a feeling of anxiety banging on the ribs in his chest.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃ 

Chan and Hyunjin met a few days later with Christmas shopping on purpose. They calmly roamed the shopping mall, holding hands and looking for the perfect presents for loved ones. After a while, they sat on one of the benches near the fountain.

“It's warm inside, Jin-ah. You don't have to have a scarf. You’ll only get sick,” Chan admonished him.

“Don't exaggerate, baby. It's not that warm. And you’ll look after me anyway if I have a cold. Wonderful for me.”

Chan didn't react when Hyunjin stuck out his tongue, too busy looking at the boy. His cheeks were flushed and his lips were red because of how many times Hyunjin bit on them. He raised a hand to adjust the cursed scarf on the younger neck, carefully adjusting the knot.

Hyunjin leaned in to kiss him and then cuddled into his shoulder. However, Chan's sad smile didn’t disappear and naturally, couldn’t leave Hyunjin’s mind, so he asked, “Are you sure everything’s alright?”

Chan nodded immediately and without batting an eye said, “If I'm with you, everything is better than just ‘alright‘.”

He made Hyunjin snort, but didn't let the younger think about it anymore, when he stood up and pulled his hand, forcing to walk around the gallery to continue. When they were in the bookstore, Chan took advantage of the boy's inattention and quickly walked out to get to the store next door, collecting a surprise Christmas gift. Before Hyunjin could notice his disappearance, Chan appeared right next to him, helping him choose a gift for the next person on their list.

When they were about to leave the gallery with a thousand bags in their hands, Hyunjin pulled Chan towards the fountain.

“Channie, close your eyes, put in a coin and make a wish, please.”

And who was Chan to refuse him when his eyes radiated pure joy?

But Chan didn’t think about the wish Hyunjin could’ve expected. His wish wasn’t even close to the one the younger made.

‘So that it wasn’t so difficult to break up with you.’

However, Chan ignored the stinging sensation in his chest when Hyunjin asked him if he had finished thinking about his wish, and forced a smile. The younger one led him to a cafe by the exit and bought coffee for him, which, despite everything, nicely distributed heat throughout his body, freeing his mind from unnecessary thoughts.

When they packed all their shopping bags into the trunk, Chan wandered his pocket into his coat pocket and ran his fingers over the square box, closing his eyes.

“Are you sure you’re feeling all good? You look a little pale, Channie. Maybe you’re the one who gets sick, not me?”

“Don't worry, Hyunjinnie. When we get back home and lay down, it’ll pass.”

If only it was that easy.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃ 

Making a gingerbread house was more difficult than what was described on the back of the package, but Hyunjin managed to do it. He even managed to fix everything when Chan ridiculed how the walls of the house fell apart and when a tube of icing from overheating exploded in the pot. As soon as he finished, and his work wasn’t falling apart anymore, he warned his boyfriend that if he touched his work, he wouldn’t get kisses until the end of the year. Chan raised his hands in a defensive gesture and fled to the living room just to shout, “Hey, do you wanna make a blanket fort?” a few seconds later.

Hyunjin didn’t need to be repeated twice and immediately ran to Chan, grabbing and pulling his hand so that they could search for the right things to create their little asylum. This time the younger one was to eat oranges and watched Chan create a fort (which fell several times, but Hyunjin had no heart to laugh at him, so without a word helped him put it back up).

When the fort was finally set up in the living room and the boys lay down inside with the laptop, everything was fine.

Hyunjin lay with his back leaned over Chan's chest, in between his legs and ate jelly from the bowl, focused on the Christmas series that the elder found and played. He must have felt Chan's heart beating faster as he intertwined their fingers together because he said, “We've been together for two years now, and you still react the same every time I show you affection.”

Chan, on the other hand, pulled him close, embracing him even more and kissed the top of his head, causing Hyunjin to laugh. “I'm just happy about every day and every moment I get to spend with you. Maybe it's because I love you so much.”

“Maybe,” Hyunjin whispered with a smile. He comfortably covered both of them with a blanket and turned back to put a jelly in Chan’s mouth, then focused completely on the laptop screen.

The next morning, Hyunjin woke up in Chan's bedroom completely alone, so a smile came to his lips when he noticed a note with a huge heart on the bedside table. He reached for it and opened, reading.

‘I had to leave early, but I hope to see you tonight. Text me when you wake up. I love you the most.’

His heart did a flip, because Chan always made sure to make him feel loved and showered him with affection and let him know that Hyunjin was important to him, even leaving him a note that he wouldn’t worry when he woke up alone.

Hyunjin grabbed the phone from under his pillow and wrote a message to Chan, offering him an afternoon meeting in the cat cafe of their mutual friend Minho. He understood that his boyfriend was surely busy, so he didn't care if he didn't get an answer after a few hours. Remembering the time when Chan usually finished his work, he sent another message, including the adjusted time of the meeting. If it didn’t suit him, Chan would surely let him know later, so Hyunjin calmly had his morning toilet singing one of the GOT7 songs under his breath.

Before he went to class, he ate a quick breakfast and stole Chan's sweatshirt from the closet, putting it on and enjoying its scent. He closed the door and adjusted the scarf around his neck, heading for the bus stop to go straight to the University. 

Studying performing arts only helped Hyunjin with work in a dance studio, expanding his possibilities and giving him a chance to pass on to others what he already knew.

As soon as he entered the building where the dance classes were held, he was greeted by his students. “Hi Hyunjin!” One of the girls exclaimed and he smiled and said hello to her. “Will Chan-ssi visit us today?”

Hyunjin’s lips parted in surprise. Chan actually appeared once or twice in their class when he finished work early and could visit Hyunjin, but Hyunjin did not think that one of his students paid more attention to it, because when he asked them if they mind Chan in the room, everyone just shrugged at it.

“What? Would you like to have an audience, Hyerim?” He smiled mischievously.

“Not really, but Chan-ssi is very pretty,” she said. Hyunjin bit his lip, refraining from laughing at the girl's words. “But don't worry, Hyunjin. I'm not going to steal him from you, so he’s all yours.”

Hyunjin chuckled but nodded. “Thank you, Hyerim. It's very nice of you.”

He couldn’t tell her anything more, because as soon as her friends called her to the elevator, Hyerim waved goodbye and ran to them, leaving a huge smile on Hyunjin's lips.

After classes, Hyunjin was still full of energy and full of happiness. His joy wasn’t even reduced by the late arrival of the bus that was supposed to take him to a bus stop near the cafe, and even less so by the snow that was falling heavily.

As soon as he crossed the threshold of ‘Catmosphere’, before even his heart got hot due to Chan's warm smile, he was struck by the pleasant smell of gingerbread and chocolate. Chan stared at him and only at him as Hyunjin approached their usual table, just to get up and hug him tightly when he stood next to him.

They spent a nice time together in the cafe, letting the kittens approach them and fawn. Hyunjin's allergy was lightly making itself felt, so he focused on hugging the Petersburg Sphinx that didn’t have any fur. Jisung even mounted them for a moment, but Minho immediately scolded him, telling him not to interrupt their date with his embarrassing company, to which Jisung was indignant and stated that he had no intention of speaking to him anymore. (However, everyone knew it was a lie, and Jisung confirmed their suppositions, telling Minho that he looked hot in his work apron just three minutes later.)

When they were about to leave the cafe, they were stopped by a cat whom Hyunjin petted constantly, hugging his calf. “I'll come back to you soon, my love,” he said to the animal, pouting. Chan wrapped his arms around his waist, hugging from behind and said, “Should I be jealous?”

It only caused a snort from Jisung who was standing behind the counter and wiping cups. He pointed his finger at the ceiling, where mistletoe was tied with a red ribbon and commented, “Maybe you should check who he kisses under the mistletoe, Carmel or you?”

Hyunjin only managed to see Minho hit Jisung's shoulder before Chan turned him over and kissed him with such passion that his vision blurred, so he closed his eyes, allowing Chan's strong arms to save him from falling.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃ 

The truth was, Hyunjin was doing just fine with his fear of the dark and it didn't bother him that much anymore. However, when watching the movie in Chan's apartment all the lights suddenly went out by a power outage, his body uncontrollably began to shake.

“Hey, you okay?” He heard Chan's voice on his right and felt the boy try to calm him a little with his hand, massaging his thigh. “Are you scared?”

Hyunjin swallowed and nodded, but then realized that it was impossible in the dark for Chan to see it, so he spoke up. “Just a little. I don't like when it gets dark suddenly.”

Chan muttered something under his breath, and then Hyunjin could see his face when he turned on the flashlight on the phone. “My phone’s low on battery, so... come with me to the kitchen, okay?”

Hyunjin didn’t need to be told twice — he immediately clutched his boyfriend's hand with his own and let Chan lead him from the living room to the kitchen. Chan later put his phone on the counter and also helped Hyunjin climb onto it. He took two cups out of the cupboard and poured the younger’s favorite tea in them. When the kettle, which he had previously filled with water, began to whistle, Chan poured water into the cups and moved away from the kitchen island towards the cabinets from under the window. He started rummaging in them, and after a while took out several candles of different colors.

“Can you take the cups? Let's go to the bedroom, okay?” Hyunjin nodded, jumping off the counter and also taking Chan's phone with himself to light his way. Until they were in the room, he nervously glanced over his shoulder, making sure that the older boy was following him.

When they both sat on the bed sipping tea, Hyunjin couldn’t focus on anything other than the candle-lit face of Chan.

“You are so beautiful,” he said suddenly and had to stop himself not to comment on the deepening blush on the older boy's face. Chan just chuckled, but stopped as if he remembered something.

He tried to get out of bed, but Hyunjin grabbed his forearm with a pleading look.

“Don't leave me alone here, please,” he muttered.

“I'll be back in a second, I promise,” Chan told him. He saw Hyunjin hesitate, but the younger eventually let him go and sank onto the bed. While he was gone, he stared at the door persistently. A moment later the boy was back, appearing in the bedroom with a box in his hand in which Hyunjin was staring curiously. He leaned closer to the edge of the bed and Chan sat down next to him.

“You’re not proposing to me right now, are you?” Hyunjin joked when he noticed how Chan's hands were shaking as he handed him the box.

“Merry Christmas, Hyunjinnie,” he said with a weak smile.

What Hyunjin saw inside took his breath away. A silver necklace with a delicate 'C' pendant flickered in the candlelight, and Hyunjin couldn't take his eyes off it.

“Can you help me put it on?” He said softly, eyes glistening with tears. Chan nodded, instructing Hyunjin to turn his back on him and then gently fastened the pendant around his neck. After he was done, Hyunjin immediately wrapped his arms around him, placing a wet kiss on his cheek. “Thank you so much, Channie. It's wonderful.”

That night, Hyunjin wasn’t afraid of the dark anymore. Thanks to the necklace, Chan could always be next to him, even eight thousand kilometers away.

These were moments full of charm when Chan saw Hyunjin play with the necklace, twirling it in his fingers and touching it, even unconsciously. When he read, they watched movies together or when he made tea. His fingers seemed to automatically wander to the letter on the pendant, making sure it was in place and not going anywhere.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃ 

The 23rd of December was the day the boys intended to spend completely lazing around. Invited for dinner, Chan appeared at the Hwang family home just after noon as soon as the company documents were sorted.  
Everything went perfectly until Hyunjin's mother spoke up, making Chan's expression turn uneasy.

“Chan, tell me darling, what would you like to eat at Christmas dinner?” She asked with a huge smile. “You can even send me a recipe if you want to eat something homemade! Because we want you to feel at home with us, you don’t have to hold back.”

Chan opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't utter a word. Hyunjin pouted his lower lip and whispered with a loving expression, “Aw, Mom, that’s so sweet of you.”

Chan had to agree with him — his boyfriend's mother's gesture was charming and loving, but Chan had no heart to spoil the atmosphere, so he remained silent, finishing the meal. When Hyunjin was also finished, they both moved to the living room to continue watching more Christmas movies.

In the middle of watching 'Jack Frost', when they were comfortably lying on the couch in front of the huge TV, Hyunjin's mother brought them gingerbread cookies, and then disappeared into the kitchen, most likely continuing to prepare Christmas dishes. Chan pulled Hyunjin closer and kissed his temple, making him giggle. “I'm so happy,” said the younger quietly.

“That's good, honey.”

“But I'd be happier if I was drinking vanilla milk now... I'll be right back.”

Chan laughed, letting the boy free himself from his embrace. Hyunjin's fluffy socks charmed him as he ran into the kitchen to get his favorite drink. He quickly appeared back in the living room, throwing himself into Chan's arms once again.

“Tomorrow’s Friday, so I’ll be busy at the company, but I’d want to meet with you later in the evening, okay?” Chan said after a moment, carefully staring at his boyfriend.

“We've been together all the time recently,” Hyunjin laughed. Chan hugged a pillow to his chest with an uneasy expression. The younger noticed it immediately and poked his shoulder. “Hey, I didn't mean it in a bad way. You are my favorite person in the world. I love spending time with you.”

The elder didn’t move a centimeter, biting his lower lip. He wandered his eyes over the fluffy carpet until Hyunjin lifted his chin with his hand, forcing him to look him in the eye. “I love you, Chan. To the moon and back.”

Chan smiled slightly and wrapped his arms around Hyunjin's waist, pulling him into an embrace and making the younger one lie on his chest. “I love you the most in the world,” he whispered, kissing Hyunjin’s temple. It was weird how much Hyunjin loved kisses there. It was weird how his pulse accelerated when Chan held him in his arms. I was weird how Chan made Hyunjin feel so loved.

It was all weird, but nobody said love was ordinary.

That evening, Chan couldn't sleep.

When he returned to his apartment, it was already late. The silence at this time was more dangerous than in the middle of the day, bringing his thoughts to different paths, making them even more messy. In the silence, the only thing he could do was think, so in his bed, shortly before midnight, his mind was going at full speed.

He wrap his head around what he wanted to say. He couldn't make meaningful sentences out of his thoughts, because everything he came up with was getting more and more confusing with every minute, and simply — Chan was lost.

But when he was lying in his bed and the clock struck midnight on December 24, one thought was louder than all and it made it possible to hear very clearly.

There was no turning back.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃ 

On December 24, on Christmas Eve, Chan was awakened by a message from Hyunjin. His heart trembled dangerously when he read the morning text, but managed to reply with relative calmness.

 **HYUNJIN:** good morning, channie! hope you don't overwork urself today! let me know where and when you want to meet up ‘cause i’ve got some errands to run and it’d be nice reconcile it! have a nice day!!  
**CHAN:** would it be ok at 6 in the park? near the pond  
**HYUNJIN:** perfect! wait for me  
**HYUNJIN:** i love you!!

Ignoring the last message with heavy heart, he got up from the bed and headed for the closet. Nothing seemed right that day — Chan threw everything out of his closet, unable to decide what to wear (he probably looked in the mirror for half an hour, but he would never admit it). Then he spilled coffee onto important documents and stained his pants. In the bathroom, perfume fell out of his hands and smashed against the floor, and when he left, he slammed his scarf with the door.

At work, he wasn't too good either, but at least he had something to preoccupy with his thoughts all day. When he finally finished all his tasks, he accepted all the congratulations from his colleagues and left the office, packing his things into the car.

Hyunjin heard church bells as soon as the clock struck six in the afternoon. He walked the path through the city park, enjoying the cold winter air. It was already quite dark, but Hyunjin didn’t feel scared. He felt the chill of the necklace around his neck that kept him safe. Street lamps were lighting his way, and the stars in the sky were shining brighter than ever. Turning left, he noticed Chan where they had agreed to meet up. He was sitting on the bench by the pond with his hands in his pocket, staring at the water surface.

Hyunjin quickened his pace, and a smile immediately spread across his face, composing with cheeks flushed from the cold. He waved to Chan, who didn’t return it, which weakened his grin a little. “Hey,” he said as he finally faced the elder.

Chan didn’t give him a moment to think, immediately going, “Hyunjin... I have something very important to tell you and I want you to understand me, okay?” The younger man suddenly felt overwhelmed and the cold began to bother him more than before, when he focused his gaze on Chan's eyes. He nodded and let him continue.

“Hyunjin, I'm going to Australia.”

Silence rang in his ears. He sighed involuntarily, but he smiled sadly and said, “But… we were supposed to spend Christmas together... but that's fine! You'll call me before midnight on New Year, right?”

Chan's expression was unbearable when he looked at him with a pained look. “No, Hyunjin. You don't understand.” He pressed his lips together to continue after a moment. “I’m going back to Australia. To work there. To settle down there.”

Hyunjin's mouth parted in surprise, and his hands began to tremble uncontrollably. “What? What do you mean, Chan?”

“I'm breaking up with you, Hyunjin. It ends here.”.

The younger stepped back in shock, clenching his hands on the inside of his coat pockets. His eyes uncontrollably started to water and he just didn't want to accept it. He couldn’t

“You—? What?”

Chan's eyes did indeed repent, but Hyunjin didn't want to look at them anymore. His only wish was to escape far away. Far from Chan, who was breaking his heart to pieces, just to step on them a moment later. “Hyunjin, don't make it harder than it already is. You know—”

“Fuck it! What kind of person do you have to be to end a two-year relationship on Christmas Eve just after you've spent every moment with this person over the last few weeks?!”

Tears began to flow from his eyes, cascading on cold cheeks, making his breath hitch as he began to choke on them.

“Hyunjin, I'm so sorry…”

“You know what?!” He shouted, coughing from tears. “Save it. I don’t care. I don’t give a single fuck.”

When he wanted to turn around and escape this damn park, the cold feeling on his neck made him stop halfway. Breaking the pendant off his neck, he shouted:

“Go back to this damn Australia and never show up again.”

And then he threw the pendant into the pond and walked away, and Chan hated how Hyunjin's expression went blank and hated how he just left him there. He hated how he could hear Hyunjin's sobs when he was leaving, and he even took a step forward, as if he wanted to scream for Hyunjin to come back. But he didn't scream. He didn't call his name. He didn't even move anymore, despite the fact that his heart was beating faster than it should have been and his thoughts were spinning in his head.

It was better that way.

But it apparently wasn't better for Chan, because as soon as he returned to his apartment, as soon as he closed the door behind him, he burst into tears and couldn't stand on his own. He didn't want to leave. He didn’t want to leave his love in this damned Seoul, but his parents had other plans for him, and Chan wasn’t a person who liked to let others down.

He only regretted that because of all this the person he’d let down was Hyunjin.

Waking up in the morning in his apartment in cold bedding and an empty bed, Chan wasn’t feeling well at all. When he got up, his eyes caught something lying on the bedside table. It was the necklace he gifted to Hyunjin.

Impossible.

He picked it up carefully, making sure it was real. It was impossible that the necklace was in Chan's apartment if Hyunjin had thrown it into the pond the previous evening.

Chan put the pendant on the cabinet and looked around the room. His clothes didn’t lay on the floor as they had the day before when he threw them all out of the closet. His room was all clean, definitely not how it was when he went to sleep. 

Picking up the phone, he raised his eyebrows in surprise at the date on the display.

Twenty-fourth December.

Chan rubbed his eyes, blinked fifteen times, but the date on the screen with Hyunjin's photo as the wallpaper remained the same.

He threw the phone aside and went to the mirror. When he stood in front of him, his mouth parted in shock. He definitely did not remember sticking anything to it, but the message was clear. He raised a hand to remove the sticky note. He ran his fingers over the inscription several times to finally process it in his head.

‘Fix what you regret. You’ve got one last chance.’

He looked around the room and even through the window and felt his stomach twist anyways. His phone caught him off guard suddenly when it started ringing. He read the caller's ID with surprise and blinked twice as he could still see Hyunjin’s name. He answered the call hesitantly, having no idea what to expect.

“Hey, baby,” Chan heard on the other side. “I didn't wake you up, did I?” Khan's mouth was wide open, although he said nothing. “Channie? Are you alright?”

“Hyunjin?”

“Yes, Channie, it's me. Didn't you look at who was calling before you picked up?” Hyunjin asked, but he didn't even let him answer, continuing, “Anyway. I wanted to ask if we can meet in the park tonight. I have something to do and it’s on the way. Do you mind?”

The park.

‘Fix it, Chan’ popped in his head.

“We can do what you’ve gotta do together instead of going to the park. It's snowing outside. I don't want you to catch a cold,” he said eventually.

“Yeah, that's okay too! You are so cute, Channie. I'll call you later, okay? Mom wants me to help her with some soup. She’ll start yelling at me soon! I love you.”

And then he hung up, causing Chan to stare at his phone display for a good five minutes with a million thoughts in his head.

What the hell just happened?

Chan himself had no idea, but neither did he have time to think twice. He was sure that the previous day wasn’t a dream, but he had no idea what that meant. He didn't know what the note on his mirror and Hyunjin's phone meant, as if... they had never broken up.

Is it possible that he really got a second chance?

After drinking a huge cup of coffee, he finally made up his mind and came across the fact that he couldn’t let this opportunity be wasted, so he dialed the right number and pressed the right button on his phone.

“Chan? Are you already packed?” He heard on the other side. He bit his lip, feeling his heart pounding against the ribs under stress.

“No, dad. I'm calling to tell you something very important.” Taking a deep breath, he tried to calm down, but in vain. “I won't go back to Australia. For now, at least.”

Silence was something awful, something Chan didn't want to endure. He knew that this way he disappointed his family, but Hyunjin was his love. He was his future and all happiness accumulated in one person. He couldn't leave him.

“Chan, you’ve made a decision.”

“No, you insisted that I take over the company after you retire, but I can't do it. I have... a life here. I have a boyfriend whom I love, dad. I can't leave him,” Chan said in a cracking voice. “I’m really sorry.”

His dad just sighed on the other side. “Chan, do you really think that I only care about you taking over the company? You are my son and if you’re doing well in Korea, I'm more than happy. Why didn't you say anything?”

“I didn't mean to disappoint you, dad,” Chan confessed, unable to hold back his tears. “I want you to be proud of me.”

“I'm beyond proud of you, Chan. You work so hard for the good of the company and yourself... you’re the son I could only have dreamed of.”

Chan found it difficult to remain calm, so he sobbed on the phone, letting his dad comfort him. He told him what he had been afraid to confess over the past two years — about Hyunjin and how false his co-workers were, about how well he felt in Seoul. 

“Dad, weird things are happening today.”

“It's Christmas, Channie. The most magical time of the year,” his father laughed. “Miracles happen, and you must make good use of every opportunity given.”

Chan took a deep breath and said, “I want to introduce you to Hyunjin. You and mom and Hannah and Lucas. Not yet, but soon.”

“It will be an honor if you ever come home with him and we can meet him. But.. now, get some rest, Chan. A lot ahead of you.”

If by ‘a lot’ his dad meant meeting Hyunjin, he was absolutely right. At work, Chan couldn’t sit still and much less focus on his duties. When Hyunjin sent him a message that he was waiting for him, Chan did not hesitate a moment and left the office as soon as possible, driving his car to the Hwang family home.

Chan didn’t expect, however, that Hyunjin would be already waiting in the driveway, not even giving him time to gather himself. The boy immediately ran to the car and didn’t let Chan open the door for him, immediately jumping into the passenger seat.

“Hey, Channie. Did you have a good da—? Oh.”

Hugging Hyunjin in the car was difficult but pleasant, which is why Chan gave his whole heart into it, hugging the boy to him as if there was no tomorrow.

Maybe it wasn't, for Chan and Hyunjin it was only here and now.

▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃▃ 

“This necklace is beautiful, Chan. Where did you even buy it?

Christmas with the Hwang family was wonderful because they made you feel at home, and Chan just needed it.

"It's a secret," Chan whispered, feigning a conspiratorial tone and making Hyunjin's father laugh.

“Well. I'm glad you found it back. Hyunjin was afraid he lost it! Which was impossible because he never parts with it. It's a miracle that he has it back.”

Before Chan could answer, suddenly Hyunjin burst into the kitchen and immediately grabbed the elder's hand, pulling him into the living room.

“Come on! Let’s take pictures under the Christmas tree! He said excitedly.”

Hyunjin's mother insisted that they be photographed separately so that she could frame them (and show off her friends, how wonderful their son and son-in-law are). Chan didn't know if Hyunjin wanted to show off to or just wanted to, but he wasn't going to complain when the younger pulled him to him and kissed him.

Maybe miracles happened, maybe Hyunjin was a miracle of Chan.

The only thing that was certain was that Chan was not going anywhere and did not intend to leave Hyunjin or trade their love for any treasures of the world.

The world was beautiful again.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! please leave kudos if you've enjoyed my work and let me know in the comments what are your overall thoughts.
> 
> i would gladly appreciate any form of feedback!
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/HANLlNO/)  
> 


End file.
